Sympathy For The Devil
by sahaaa
Summary: Lucifer's story.


**A/N: This took me a really long time, and I'm not sure if I like this. Please let me know what you think!**

Heaven really is a beautiful place. Sounds hypocritical for me to say that, but it is. Just imagine everything good in the world, intensify it by a thousand, and you've got it. I remember, way back when I was still part of my family, sitting for hours in my own little piece of eternity, just admiring its beauty. It's so wonderfully intricate and peaceful, and I used to have such admiration and adoration for my Father because he created it. I used to think he was genius; an incredible being who lived to give, not take. Of course, I learned better the day that _they _came…

"Father should be home soon, Lucy," Michael informed me, patting me on the back and reassuring me. His entrance had interrupted my pacing of my Father's quarters, and had taken me by surprise. Father had been gone for almost a week now, and I was immensely worried, although Michael told me he had been gone for much longer before now. I knew that he was right, but I couldn't help but be worried. Michael tried to get me to leave Father's quarters and entertain myself some other way, but I wouldn't budge, so he elected to stay with me and play cards. That was the thing about Michael; he always looked out for me and made sure I was safe and happy, and I loved him for it. We sat playing cards for a few hours, with Michael nearly always winning. He was so better than me at it, so much cleverer, that I'm certain the few times I won was only because he let me. I was beginning to lose myself and forget my worries, when Father appeared. Michael and I immediately jumped up and waited for him to address us, but he looked too tired and worn down to say anything of much significance. Instead, he sat on the floor and motioned for us to join him. I was so happy that he was back, and the huge grin that was on his face was overwhelmingly infectious. Whatever he had been doing had gone well, apparently.

"Boys, I've got something I want to show you." I didn't know it at the time, but those words would change everything, forever. At the time, I was so excited; Father was back and had something for us to see. Michael played it cool, acting as if he wasn't too bothered, but I was nearly jumping up and down with anticipation as we followed Father to an unknown quarter. As we approached it, it looked blue and green and sphere-like; in fact, it was quite ugly, but I didn't care, because Father had created it, therefore it was perfect. He flew us in closer, onto ground and we looked around: there were bodies of water, endless stretches of ground and… A strange form. It was strange in that it was a physical form and didn't appear able to see us.

"Do not speak to them, Lucifer," Father interrupted me, clearly spotting my intentions, "he cannot see us. I do not want him to; I want them to find their own way in life." This confused me; I thought he'd created something else for us to get along with, not something for us to ignore. I also didn't understand the point in them; he'd given them a low life expectancy, so they would never be able to do anything great with their lives. It was like they were simply a toy for him to play with for a while, nothing serious, just something that might work, but if it didn't, then that wasn't too bad. I actually felt quite sorry for them: they'd never feel the love of Father like I did. They wouldn't be around for long enough to experience the warmth and care of Father, or so I thought.

"But, Father, why have you made these physical beings with such low life expectancy?" I asked.

"Lucifer, these physical forms may not last very long, but their spiritual forms will continue to live on with us after their deaths," he explained, but I still didn't understand, "they are very different to us; we are fully spiritual forms, whilst I wanted to see what would happen if I gave something a physical form. Their physical forms will decay and eventually wilt, but, if they serve me well, they will join us in the Kingdom when their time is up."

I spent many days on Earth, after my first visit. Michael couldn't understand my interest, but I thought it was a place of such wonder, and it was so different to my home, that I couldn't resist staying there. Michael stayed with me, and over time, he grew to have the same interest that I did. What a mistake it was to urge his interest. Of course, they couldn't see us, but we could see them, so we could sit and watch them as much as we pleased. As time went on, I found that more that I watched them, the more I was confused by them. I couldn't understand why Father had created them; they were so flawed. Their physical bodies were weak, and Father had created them capable of sin. He told me it was so that he could find who his true followers were, but I couldn't see the point. Surely, he could have made them loyal and faithful, without sin, but he hadn't. He'd made it so that they were capable of anything, and that unnerved me. What would they do to their poor little planet? What would they do to each other? What would they do to _my home?  
><em>

My relationship with Father started to go downhill after their creation. He only wanted to deal with matters that concerned them; he didn't care about me or Michael or any of the other angels any more. No matter how much I tried to get his attention, he just swatted me away. When I look back on it, I guess I used to spend so much time on Earth because I was _jealous_. Because Father spent so much time worrying about it, I wanted to be there, so he'd worry about me. I didn't know what to do without Father's direction or love; I was completely aimless. Michael, Gabriel and Raphael seemed content enough on their own, without Father to guide them. They even seemed to enjoy their time away from him; I guess it made them feel more in charge. But I hated it. I _needed _Father. Michael noticed my depression, and tried to cheer me up with silly little things, things that I used to enjoy, but it wouldn't work. All I wanted was for Father to love me again. He told me that he did, but it wasn't the same. Father and I had been so close before mankind came; he'd always spent a little extra time with me than he had with anybody else, but, after they came, it was like they were the new favourite, and I was cast aside, like I was nothing.

I couldn't understand why these new beings were so special, and it made me so angry. If they were superior to me or my brothers in any way, then I would have understood, but they weren't. They were flawed, they were weak, they were sinners, but Father placed them way above us. They were his like 'experiment' and required all of his attention and love. Eventually, I grew so sick of it and stopped feeling sorry for myself. I decided _wanting _them gone wasn't enough; I had to actually _remove _them. Whilst they were around, Father and I would never be close, and I couldn't deal with that. They were even putting a strain on mine and Michael's relationship. Michael couldn't understand my hatred for mankind; in fact, he really loved them, and our differences in opinion caused us to distance ourselves from each other. These _things _were ruining everything that had once been so peaceful, and it was killing me, so I had to act.

I wasn't given my chance to act, though, because I was literally thrown away from my family. The ultimatum came one day from my Father. I hadn't seen him for months, so when I saw him in my quarters, I was so happy. He never came to my quarters any more, heck, he rarely left his own. There was something in his eyes, though, something that I didn't like. He wasn't happy to see me, like he always had been. He actually looked quite sorrowful, and that concerned me. I went to inquire what the matter was, but he silenced me by answering my unasked question:

"Lucifer, I know I have not been around much lately, and I apologise for that. I am here, now, though, and I am here to ask something of you,"

"Anything, Father, anything," I replied eagerly, wanting nothing more than to make him happy.

"I understand that you feel negatively towards mankind…" He started.

"Fath-"

"No, Lucifer, please do not interrupt me. I understand that you feel negatively towards mankind, but I must ask you not to. They are not here to interfere with you, and they will not take your place. I understand that I have spent a lot of time on the as of late, but I must as you for forgiveness in this, and to not blame them for my mistake. Please, Lucifer, I need you to stand with me in this matter, and treat mankind as you would treat me." If I had breath, it would have stopped then. I couldn't believe what Father was asking me to do: to accept and praise his new, difficult creation. Why were they so important? What had they done to warrant the love I gave my father? I knew that I should do as Father asked, but I couldn't. I couldn't see past their flaws and accept them. I'd never disobeyed my father, but this was one thing I just wasn't able to do. So, full of regret and heavy-heartedly, I told him no.

"Father, I cannot…" I couldn't find the words to tell him that I wouldn't be standing with him. He'd hurt me too badly by shunning me in favour of humans, and by asking me to bow to them was just twisting the knife. I only hoped that he could forgive me, but I knew the chances of that were slim. I finally understood why he had looked so upset when I had found him; he knew what my reaction would be.

"I feared this, Lucifer… You leave me with no other choice, I am sorry…"

"Father, wh…" Before I realised what was happening, a bright light enveloped me, and suddenly I wasn't in Heaven any more. I was in a dark place, an extremely dark place, with no light or way out. I began screaming out for my father, calling out for him to save me, but no reply came. Then, I started calling for Michael, begging for him to come and rescue to, but, again, no reply came, so I curled up into the darkness and cried. I'm not ashamed to admit it, I cried. I cried for Father, for Michael, for Raphael, for Gabriel for myself. It was so dark, and so terrifying, like nowhere I'd ever been before, that I couldn't see hope. When I didn't hear from my father or Michael for a long time, I began to lose faith.

"Lucifer?" A whisper, so quiet that I wasn't sure I'd heard it, came out of nowhere after who knows how long. It sounded like Michael, but I couldn't be sure that I wasn't hallucinating, so I didn't say anything, until the voice whispered my name again.

"Is that you, Michael?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yes, Lucifer, it's me," he replied, sending a warmth through me.

"Mi-"

"No, Lucifer, I need you to listen. I can't stay long. Why couldn't you just do as Father asked, Lucifer? Now you're incarcerated, and I don't know when I'm going to see you again. I'm so sorry to tell you, but you can't come back to Heaven… You are stuck here. I'm sorry, Lucifer, but there was no other way. You were disobedient, and Father cannot tolerate disobedience, you know that. Why couldn't you have just obeyed? Lucifer, I miss you. I know you must be scared, and alone, and I know you must hate us right now for not bringing you home, but we couldn't, you understand that? I'm sorry, Lucifer, but I thought this explanation would be better than nothing. I hope that you are okay, Lucifer, and I really am so sorry…" And with that, the voice was gone. I called out Michael's name again and again, but he was definitely gone. My heart broke all over again as everything he said sunk in. I could never return home or see my brothers. Michael and I were disconnected forever…

Michael's visit made me so angry at mankind for everything that they had done to me, that I was determined to finally act. I hadn't done it when I had the chance to, so I had to make an opportunity now. It took me a long, long time, but I managed to find a way to get on to Earth. By then, I'd made my hole a nice little place for me, but that was all going to change. I was going to ensure that all the souls of the humans would come to_ me _when they died, not Father, thus ruining his plans. For that, I had to make them unfaithful, so finding a way on to Earth would be essential. I eventually managed it and, boy, was it good. I was so strong, and independent; I didn't need Father any more, or anybody else. I was my own angel, and I could do whatever I wanted to do. I was so full of rage and hatred and anger that I was completely blinded by it. I didn't consider what anybody else would feel about my actions because I simply didn't care. I was finally going to exact my revenge against both mankind and my father. It was a perfect plan: I was going to twist and manipulate a human soul and make it my own. The thrill I got from hearing that girl scream, begging for her life, was new and overwhelming. It was good, though, and I soon became addicted to hearing them plead. Lilith was the name of the first girl I twisted and made into something unrecognisable to Father.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed for long, and I soon had to face the consequences of my actions. I was forced into a cage by Father and Michael, but the damage was already done. My babies were already roaming free among the world, infecting mankind like a virus. I watched the world burn from my confinement, and I loved it. I watched as humans ripped each other apart in my father's name; watched as they polluted their home and killed their planet; watched as they slaughtered each other over land; watched them suffer and die, and it was wonderful. All the things that went wrong with Earth thrilled me. I knew Father would be going insane, not being able to fix it, but it delighted me no end. I knew this would happen; their flawed natures meant that they could never last forever, and they would be the ones to bring about their own downfall, but nobody had listened to me, and now my prophecy was coming true. He had given them free will, but they'd abused it and not known how to serve Father, and now they were paying the price. They could either destroy themselves, or Father would do it for them, but he never would. He wouldn't destroy his precious little babies, so he was going to have sit back and watch them self-destruct.

Which brings us quite nicely to now, with me in my Cage, but that's all going to change soon, hopefully. There's these two boys that are going to prove to be the finest examples of sinners, and eventually free me. They're going to bring about the end of humanity, all by themselves. They are two of the most flawed human beings I've ever seen, although they try to cover it up by 'saving people'. They're unaware of what they're to do, but it's going to set me free, and I'll see Michael again. It won't be permanent, but I'll see him, and we can talk, before the inevitable happens. I just hope he's forgiven me for all that I've done.


End file.
